


Ripples

by juungi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juungi/pseuds/juungi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture is worth a thousand words but she won't speak any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Error in Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my fanfiction account. Huge thank you to Xephifer for supporting me and beta reading this. Originally posted on August 14, 2014.

Her fingers fumble with the lens, trying to get it to focus properly. The sweat on her hands makes each movement slippery and clumsy. Just as she is about to snap the photo, her hand slips and she ends up with a picture of the ground rather than the relay that the boys in her class are performing in. Frustrated, she slumps down onto the ground, holding the camera at arms length.

 _"Just snap photos as inspiration hits you,"_ the teacher had advised.

The whole reason she's doing this is to avoid anything athletic in the sports festival, and the only way the teacher seemed content to let her off was to rope her into helping out the photography club with photos for the yearbook. He didn't seem to understand that the fine art of photography required far smoother hands than hers.

When she had explained as much to him at the time, he had replied with, _"But don't you take photos all the time around school with your phone? This won't be much different. You're just borrowing equipment from the photography club. You'll get used to it quickly!"_

His confidence had been sorely misplaced. The more she studies the mechanical device in her hands, the more she thinks it doesn't belong there. Taking pictures of the scenery with a phone is completely different than what is expected of her here. Snapping moving objects takes far more finesse.

Although she is supposed to be dedicating herself to taking photos in memory of the sports festival, Yuzuha lifts herself from the grass and starts back toward the school. She cradles the camera in one hand, a strap secured around her neck in case she drops it. God knows how much she would have to pay if she damaged the equipment.

And while for the moment she is forsaking her assigned duty, she decides that a trip to the fountain to take a drink will refresh her. The teacher has to forgive her that at least. She's not running away—this is just a break.

Her free hand sweeps across her forehead, brushing back the curtain of silver hair almost hanging down in her eyes. The chronic bedhead of untamed hair wards off any people who might otherwise think she is approachable. The sloppy, semi-unkempt appearance of her uniform just further reinforces her status as a loner—even if that's not what she _wants_ to be.

Just as she is approaching the fountain, she's mildly startled to see someone already there. She ducks back behind the corner of the building beside her, peering out warily like an animal stalking its prey. Her nervousness subsides initially as she realizes that it's not an upperclassman standing there. But she quickly reassesses her relief when she recognizes the head of raven black hair and that permanent glare that seems to be etched onto his face.

_Kageyama..._

Despite being in the same year, he's in a different class. But of course she still knows who he is. She's overheard a few of the girls from her class talking about him. Though she's not sure what part of that permanent scowl seems to attract them to him.

But then she sees it, as he lifts his head after taking a swig of water from the fountain. He's not frowning at all—in fact, his face looks relaxed. Even though he's not smiling he looks happy—content.

Her breath hitches in her throat as she lifts her camera, stepping out from her corner. He's just standing there without moving, his eyelids shut. If it's like this, then he won't even notice if she takes a picture.

Yuzuha's heart is hammering noisily in her chest as she adjusts the settings, zooms in, and then— _snap!_ The sound of the shutter satisfyingly echoes around her, and she's rewarded the moment the polaroid comes out. She holds it nervously in her hand, waiting impatiently for it to develop.

Yet while she's loitering, she doesn't realize that Kageyama has also heard the noise. At least until she peers up and catches him staring at her. And this time, he doesn't look half as peaceful as before. In fact, his face seems to have contorted into a mild look of surprise and indignation.

"You," he growls out in a low voice as though he has finally realized what happened.

She hops back a step defensively, turning left and right as though trying to find some kind of escape. Finally she settles on a safe route and she peels away, running as fast as her small legs can take her. It feels like she's fleeing for her life—and judging by the noisy sound of pursuit behind her, she may very well be right about that.

Yuzuha keeps the polaroid safely pinched at the edge between two fingers. She desperately wants to see how it developed, but for the moment, she needs to find some way to dodge and _not_ get cornered by the man desperately chasing her.

"You! Wait!"

She darts around a corner, sailing up the stairs as quickly as she can take them. Since she doesn't have much experience with exercise and athletics, she finds herself taking labored breaths as she runs across the metal railing on the second floor of the utility building. A lot of the club rooms are located here. Maybe one of the doors is unlocked and she can go inside, she hopes.

Skidding to a halt at one of the doors, her hand slips as she grasps at the door knob. But much to her relief, it eventually twists open and she's able to dart inside and nudge it shut before Kageyama can round the corner after her. Maybe he won't guess that she disappeared into one of the rooms, but if he does, she has to try to hide inside.

Taking choking breaths, she scans the darkness for anywhere to hide—but this is one of the empty club rooms and there's literally nowhere left for her to run. Her heart drops into her stomach and she shrinks back behind the door, hoping that if he just swings it open and takes a cursory glance inside, he'll miss her.

As expected, the knob rattles as the door swings open. And she knows if he hears her breathing, he'll realize instantly that she's in here. She drops the camera, allowing it to dangle from her neck while she clamps a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her noisy exhaling.

The anticipation is too much for Yuzuha and she snaps her eyes shut, desperately waiting out the next several seconds. It's cut short as she hears the sound of an open hand slamming against the wall beside her head, and her eyelids are startled open. She shrinks back as she finds herself on the receiving end of a death glare.

"Oi." He has a scary look in his eyes. "You took a picture of me just now, didn't you?"

She tucks the polaroid behind her skirt, desperate to hide it from his view. No matter what, she doesn't want to give it up. It was the first good picture that she took. "I-it didn't turn out... I l-lost it as I was r-running from you."

"Don't lie," he warns. "I saw you hide it behind your back just now. Hand it over."

As his face presses closer toward her, as though trying to intimidate her, she squeaks. Perspiration is beading across her forehead, sweat pouring down her face. Her social anxiety makes confrontation the most nerve-wracking thing she has ever had to endure. And Kageyama's terrifying presence is the most miserable thing she's ever been met with—especially when he's emitting such a dark aura.

Despite her reluctance to concede to him, she lifts her trembling hand toward him, holding out the polaroid. She hasn't even gotten the opportunity to see it herself, but there isn't much she can do if he's going to demand it. He does have the right. She didn't even ask to take it.

Kageyama swipes it from her the moment he spots it. And he eyes it with a discerning gaze. His cheeks suddenly tint with a rosy color and he glowers at her. "Why were you taking a picture of me?" His voice is measured with frustration, though he's clearly doing his best to restrain his emotion.

"I-I was just going—it was an a-accident," she explains frantically, tripping over her own words. Realizing that what she is saying makes no sense, she makes an attempt to correct it. "I mean, it... I was just..."

"Are... you crying?"

It takes a moment for her to realize that there is indeed tears spilling down her cheeks. She tries desperately to wipe them away with the back of her hand, but they just keep coming. "S-sorry, I... I'm a c-crybaby, so..."

Despite seeming so fierce just moments ago, Kageyama now looks completely defenseless as he watches her silently. In fact, he seems almost bitter about how things have turned out. His lips stretch into a resentful, wry frown as he shoves the polaroid back at her. "Stop crying," he demands.

Almost immediately she sobers up, standing rigidly straight as though she regards him as having the same authority as a teacher with the way he commands her.

"No one else is going to see this, right?"

Technically she is supposed to submit all photos that she takes, whether they're duds or not. But if she admits as much to him now, he's sure to shred it right in front of her. Surely an exception can be made in this instance. She gives a shaky nod of the head. "Y-yeah... just me."

"You want it that bad?"

"I... I do..."

He regards her quizzically, clearly not understanding her desperation for the photograph. "You're weird," he decides as he thrusts the polaroid into her face. "I'll let you keep that, but don't go around taking pictures of people without asking."

The severity of his voice gives the impression that he's issuing a threat. She recoils as she clutches the photograph to her chest. "Y-yeah, o-okay..." There are still tears in the ducts of her eyes as she listens to the echo of his footsteps fading away. And once he's gone, she slumps against the wall and falls to her bottom, finally peeling the photo back to take her first peek at it.

Yuzuha's cheeks color a dark shade of red as she studies it. That expression he was making at that time—it's completely different from what he showed her just now. He looked serene then. The Kageyama just a moment ago was scary and unapproachable, but the one she had photographed is so captivating that she feels her heart thumping. And this time it's not because she's scared or nervous.

* * *

Intuitively, she realizes that it's wrong. Morally, she realizes that it's wrong. But that doesn't stop her.

"Until how long are you planning on following me?"

Her shoulders tense as she watches him start to turn around. Yuzuha ducks behind the closest corner, too afraid to peer back into the hallway to see if he's looking back in her direction. It's shameful to admit, but she's been following him for the past two days since the sports festival ended.

No matter how much she looks at that picture, she can't believe it's the same person as the one that chased her down after she took it. It's as though she feels compelled to follow him and see him make that expression again so she can confirm that it wasn't her imagination or some error in the photograph when she took it.

"You can't just hide. I know you're there," he says as he peeks around the corner at her, those brows furrowed down against his eyes in an intense glare.

She chokes out a squeak and backpedals, clumsily tripping over her own feet and landing with a noisy thud on the floor. The impact may shock her more than being called out to by Kageyama. Either way, the waterworks start all over again and the tears are swelling in her eyes.

"H-hey, why are you crying again?!"

Those haunting jade eyes of hers peer up at him like an injured fawn, and even Kageyama can't help but flinch away. "Y... you..."

"What is it? You have something to say?"

He sounds even more intimidating when he's trying to coax her to talk. Kageyama probably intends to encourage her to speak her mind, but instead he sounds like a gangster trying to interrogate her. She leaps to her feet and takes a few retreating steps back. "You're scary and mean!" she finally blurts out before running off in the opposite direction, leaving Kageyama standing there, gaping in disbelief.

During lunch, where he might rather not talk about the odd experience, he nevertheless relays it to his teammate as though it's some vain hope that Hinata can contribute some words of wisdom. He ought to know better. He really ought to.

"She's a stalker," Hinata decides.

"I know that!" he snaps back impatiently. Although he's not entirely sure. Do most stalkers recoil in fear the moment they're caught? Aren't they usually more... persistent and crazy than that?

"But you made her cry?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Despite his friend's protestations, Hinata can't help but snort in laughter as he rips through his sandwich. Then an idea occurs to him and his face instantly lights up. "Maybe... she actually likes you? Maybe she's trying to confess?!" He's so excited by the possibility that he nearly leaps out of his chair.

"You have mustard on your chin," Kageyama points out, a vein popping on his forehead.

The redhead's immediate reaction is to wipe it away with the back of his hand but Kageyama throws a small stack of napkins right at his face. Hinata should be annoyed by it, but instead he cracks a grin. "Thanks!" He seems the complete opposite of the girl who is intent on following Kageyama around. Hinata is cheerful, easygoing and resilient. He bounces back from whatever Kageyama says without a second thought.

But this girl...

"Girls are a little bit... delicate?" Sugawara explains thoughtfully when Kageyama seeks him out for advice at practice later that day. "Maybe you should try asking her... nicely." There is a nervous smile on the upperclassman's face as he clarifies with the "nicely," as though he expects Kageyama to rough her up.

"I tried," Kageyama complains, clearly in a foul mood.

"Maybe... you should try smiling at her as you say it?"

That does seem like a more effective approach to the matter. Perhaps if he can go without triggering her fear response, he can get more than a muttered jumble of words out of her. Kageyama simply isn't accustomed to such squeamish people.

So the following day...

"Why are you following me?" His lips stretch out into what he thinks is a a pleasant smile. In reality, that dark aura is still emanating from him and the way his lips stretch out is clearly strained by murderous intent in Yuzuha's eyes.

"I... I'm sorry!" she screams out along with the tears that have started spouting from her eyes again, and in moments she's dashing away at light speed.

Dumbfounded, Kageyama stares after her without a clue as to what he must have done this time to have scared her off. It seems like no matter what approach he takes to trying to rectify this situation, it ends with him being the bad guy.

So this time at practice, he approaches the only other spineless person he knows in school.

"Senpai, how do I approach a girl if she's scared of me?"

Asahi shrinks back, startled at being addressed so suddenly. "H-huh? Sorry, you're asking me for advice?" His eyes go round in shock.

Kageyama gives a sharp nod.

"Well, uh... maybe you should start by not glaring...?"

"I tried smiling at her."

Those brown eyes of his avert to the ground, and his jaw tightens. "Uh, Kageyama... maybe smiling isn't the best..." It's as though Asahi can recall the times in the past that Kageyama smiled at him or Hinata—and how terrifying it had been. There was nothing _kind_ about the way Kageyama smiled. In fact, if the ace had to guess, he was quite certain that Kageyama didn't know how to wear a _friendly, welcoming_ smile.

"It's not?" Kageyama's voice hitches in obvious surprise. He seems puzzled by this conflicting advice.

"Maybe... in a soft voice?" Asahi advises uncertainly.

"I see..."

He implements this idea the very next day at lunch time when he catches her following after him again as he's on his way to the cafeteria.

"Why... are you following me?" His voice is soft, he's sure. It's meant to sound almost sugary sweet, but perhaps for that reason it's twice as devastating when Yuzuha hears it. It's as though it's some kind of foreboding sign of the apocalypse—like he's trying to coat his murderous intent by sounding nice.

She screeches like a banshee and runs away this time without even a coherent word, and he's left standing there with his mounting frustration.

Although the next person he intends to ask should be the captain of the team, but Sawamura appears to be too busy. That leaves him with two of the most unreliable upperclassmen, and it's coin flip as to who would be more unhelpful than the other.

"You're asking me for advice?!" Nishinoya's face lights up as though he's crossed some kind of remarkable milestone, much like when Hinata first addressed him as "senpai."

Kageyama averts his eyes. He instantly assesses this as a mistake and inwardly admonishes himself for being stupid enough to ever approach someone _this_ annoying for advice. It's clear to him that Nishinoya is as equally inexperienced as he is with girls, if not significantly worse.

"Corner her!"

"...Hah?"

"Yeah!" Nishinoya declares with a clenched fist raised into the air. "If you corner her, then she'll have to face you!"

 _Won't that just scare her more?_ He recalls the first time they "met," and how she had been pressed up against the wall with her eyes round in fear as though she thought he might tear her to shreds. Every time she had opened her mouth, she'd stuttered or stumbled with her words too.

"Oi! Tanaka!"

Kageyama blanches as Nishinoya calls over the other _unhelpful_ upperclassman.

"Kageyama is asking about—"

He shoves a hand outward, clamping it against the shorter boy's mouth. That death glare appears on his face again as he smiles down at his "senpai." Even the usually oblivious Nishinoya freezes up as he realizes just how deadly serious Kageyama is about keeping this from getting out to the entire team. Although in hindsight, Kageyama realizes that by approaching Nishinoya, it is inevitable that everyone else will quickly find out.

* * *

The polaroid peeks out at her from the safety of her desk, and she smiles at the photograph as she waits impatiently for the lunch bell to ring again. Even though she's perpetually terrified of the boy in the picture, she can't shake her habit of following after him at lunch. By now she realizes that it's inevitable that he will confront her again. He has tried several days in a row to attempt to ask her why she seems so intent on him, but each time her anxiety seizes her and she's fled the scene without a second thought.

She sighs wistfully to herself. While it's true that Kageyama's face is scary by itself, it's only because he's always glaring or wearing that terrifying smile. If he would just look at her like he did in this picture, she thinks she could talk to him.

Alas, Yuzuha recognizes how unrealistic such an expectation would be. It's better if she can just tell him honestly how she feels. She has realized it in these past few days as she has followed him around and watched him struggle with how to confront her without sending her running with her tail tucked between her legs. She realizes that despite how rough he seems on the outside, there's something deeper inside. He is considerate in his own way, even though he struggles with it.

When the bell rings, she slips the photograph back into the confines of her desk and stands abruptly. She made extra for her bento box today. It's far too advanced for her, she realizes, because she'll never be able to invite him to eat with her, even if she has secretly come to develop some feelings for him. For someone as skiddish and cowardly as she is, Yuzuha reasons that she's better off with her fantasies than the real person. Actually talking to Kageyama is too scary.

Regardless of the futility, she carries the wrapped lunch box off as she darts out the door, scrambling off toward Kageyama's classroom. She peers out from around the corner and watches for him to come out. He's always alone when he comes out, or occasionally accompanied by that fiery redhead that laughs so obnoxiously that it even hurts _her_ ears. But although Kageyama seems snappy and impatient with the other boy, there is that occasional look of satisfaction in his eyes that makes her realize that they're definitely friends.

Today plays out like any other. At least until she realizes that he's taking a long, winding way to the cafeteria this time. In fact, she's beginning to wonder if he hasn't decided to go eat outside. Or maybe he's trying to lure her out? Or shake her off? Or—

While she's preoccupied by her own paranoia, she doesn't realize until it's too late that he's started approaching her. Instinctively, she turns to run—but since he's already closed off her escape, the only thing to do is retreat in the opposite direction. But that turns out a futile effort, because the door in front of her ends up being locked. That's when she realizes that she's been trapped.

"Hey."

She stiffens at the sound of his voice and drops her lunch box to the ground, curling instantly into the fetal position as she clamps her hands over her ears. "I'm sorry!" she yells out instantly as though her apology will convince him to leave her alone.

Rather than snap at her or threaten her as she anticipates, he kneels down beside her and grabs her lunch box. He holds it securely before he looks at her, those intense, narrowed eyes staring her down.

"S-scary!" she squeaks out as she shrinks back, snapping her eyes shut.

"That's just how my face looks," he says, clearly irritated at constantly being labeled "scary" and "mean."

Yuzuha gulps, swallowing the lump that has formed in the back of her throat. And she peeks out between the fingers that are covering her face. "Th-that's not true," she mumbles quietly in protest. "K-Kageyama-kun's face is... it's... s-serene..."

"Serene?" He chokes back in disbelief.

"S-sorry!"

There is a pause before he heaves a sigh, realizing that he must have snapped at her. It's clear that he's unaccustomed to dealing with such people, and he hangs his head, rubbing at the back of his neck as though he's trying to calm himself down. His temper is too short, and he's too easily frustrated. It makes talking with her the biggest test of his patience that he's ever had to endure.

"I... I think it's... refreshing," she tests out nervously. Each word sounds more uncertain than the last, but she's peeking out at him again. "I... I like... your face..." The moment Yuzuha realizes exactly what she has said, her cheeks rapidly heat up, and her heart is hammering so noisily in her chest. A voice booms in her head, telling her to flee.

A hand clamps down on her shoulder, locking her in place. "Is that true?" He seems skeptical as he studies her expression.

"I'm not lying," she says finally. It's the first time she hasn't stumbled with her words. But instead, she has tears already forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry again."

"Sor—"

"And stop apologizing."

Yuzuha stiffens at the command, unsure of what she should do. She blinks rapidly, trying to hold the tears back. But it's hard—she's been so used to sobbing and balling whenever anything frightened her or made her nervous. It's never been something she could help.

"You... do you like me? Is that why you keep following me?"

Since she suspects if she opens her mouth, she won't be able to restrain the tears anymore, Yuzuha just gives a small nod to confirm what he's asking. But since she can already anticipate what he's going to say, she cuts in before he can respond. "C-can I... not follow you anymore?"

He seems to be at a loss. "Don't you have any friends?" he asks finally.

"Um..." Looking abashed, she shakes her head. "I don't... have any."

This makes things more difficult. It is annoying to be followed by someone that doesn't even seem to want to communicate with him. Although talking to her is also the biggest strain on his patience that he's ever experienced. If he weighs the two, he supposes her following him is _slightly_ less annoying than having to talk to her. And she doesn't look like the type that can be easily discouraged. Considering the fact that she doesn't even have any friends, he almost feels pressured. That seems backwards—he's supposed to be as cold-hearted as so many people seem to think he is.

"I-it's okay!" she reassures quickly, as though she's noticed him trying to process all of this information to come to a decision. "I'm... fine not having any friends. I-I won't ask Kageyama-kun to be my friend. That would be... too much... I just want to... follow you."

"..." That makes even less sense, and it's completely _strange._ Who would want to just _follow_ someone without making contact with them?

"I'm... asking for something impossible, right?"

He is silent for a moment. This whole situation doesn't quite make sense to him. Kageyama is used to something he can straightforwardly rationalize. That's what makes volleyball so much easier. He may be an athletic genius, but when it comes to his social skills, he's rather poor. Being friends with this girl really isn't anywhere on his priority list and he doesn't have even the slightest inclination to humor her request.

"It's fine," he concedes at last. "But only for a while. Until you get over being terrified of me."

"Y-yes!" she exclaims excitedly, a clear look of delight on those gentle features of hers. Those jade irises regard him fondly as she gives him a small smile. "Th-thank you, Kageyama-kun. I think... I can start trying to work up the courage to talk to you more this way..."

He might rather she not. Frankly, Kageyama isn't really sure how he should feel. This isn't the first time someone has been scared of him, and he's not particularly pleased with the idea that he's utterly terrifying. Talking to this girl is almost like accepting the ultimate challenge for him to calm himself and talk to others reasonably. It's like a test that he can put himself through to strengthen his communication skills. If he looks at it like that, it's not entirely unacceptable.

At least that's what he thinks until practice that night, where everyone seems to notice a certain unwanted presence peeking in from outside the gym.

"Kageyama, you have a stalker," Tsukishima announces to him.

"I know that."

"Go take care of it."

The problem definitely hasn't been resolved at all. If anything, she took his reluctant acceptance of her plea as license to follow him _more_.


	2. One Step Backward, Two Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! ;w;

Kageyama has the distinct feeling that his stalker problem has somehow developed into an even larger issue. It's just an inkling at first, but today he's certain of it.  
  
"D-do you... know his favorite food?"  
  
"Ah? Are you planning to make something for him?!"  
  
That idiotic teammate of his appears to have aligned himself with said stalker, and as they're all standing in the midst of the hallway, Kageyama regards the two warily. They are engaged in animated chatter with each other, and as usual Hinata is loud enough that Kageyama at least catches half of the conversation. The other person, whose name he still doesn't know, seems to be muttering meekly.  
  
"N-no!" she exclaims back in a whisper, frantically waving her hands in front of her face. "I.. I couldn't p-possibly. B-but I'd like to kn-know..."  
  
Just as Hinata is about to disclose some unnecessary information to someone who has no business knowing, Kageyama seizes his collar and holds him up like he's scolding a mischievous kitten. "We're going to lunch," he seethes out in a voice so deathly quiet that the girl suddenly takes a retreating step before scurrying off to the nearest corner to hide.  
  
"You scared Yuzu-chan off!" Hinata complains in disappointment.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!"  
  
"You raised your voice."  
  
A vein bulges on Kageyama's forehead. Is he supposed to take responsibility because she gets scared easily? That's clearly not his fault. "Forget it, I'll go eat without you." Dumping his teammate unceremoniously, he dusts his hands before marching off.  
  
Hinata doesn't miss a beat. The redhead charges off after the setter, quickly matching the taller man's pace. "I think we should invite Yuzu-chan to eat lunch with us!"  
  
"There's no way she could eat in the cafeteria," Kageyama reasons. "It's too noisy."  
  
"Maybe we should eat on the rooftop...?"  
  
He wants to dismiss the idea as a pain in the ass, but at the same time, he finds it a little annoying. She seems to have no problem approaching someone as loud and obnoxious as Hinata, yet the moment he takes a step toward her, she flinches and cowers. Is he really that bad? Her reactions are making him develop a complex.  
  
"So... her name is Yuzu?" Kageyama is more or less mumbling to himself when he says it.  
  
"Sakurai Yuzuha," Hinata says helpfully.  
  
It disgruntles him to think that the redhead was the first one to learn her name, when the one she has been stalking this whole time is him. But he hasn't hardly had an opportunity to get more than a few words out to her.  
  
His irritation continues into the next day, and so when lunch time approaches, he resolves himself that he will eat lunch with her on the rooftop even though it's an inconvenience. This is a taste of his patience, he reminds himself. If he can deal with someone like Yuzuha, then he can deal with any teammate they might ever have. He will be a better setter for it.  
  
"Sakurai—"  
  
"Y-y-you know my n-name!" she squeaks in surprise, and instinctively she darts behind the nearest corner, keeping a safe distance of ten feet between the two of them. Even then he can still see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
It may be best to reconsider his plan, but the worst that can happen is rejection. Even if he feels reluctant now, the only thing he can do is try. "Let's eat on the rooftop." Although he intended to ask, it comes out as a command instead. His poor communication skills are at work once again.  
  
"Impossible," she whispers with a stricken look.  
  
Hinata peeks out from behind Kageyama, a grin stretching out across his face as he takes a couple of large bounding steps toward her. "Yuzu-chan, don't you want to eat on the roof? I'd like to see what you have in your lunch box."  
  
Of course that idiot has an ulterior motive. If he's so shameless like that, there's no way any sane human being would ever consent—  
  
"O-okay..."  
  
Kageyama's face darkens visibly in disbelief. Somehow he feels like he's been given the worst indirect insult he has ever received. Shouldn't she be more willing when he's the one asking her? Although he didn't exactly ask.  
  
Once they have netted their own lunches in the cafeteria, Hinata leads them all up to the rooftop. Yet to Kageyama's dismay, once they're there, Yuzuha seats herself a solid ten feet away from Hinata and Kageyama, seeming perfectly content with the distance.  
  
"Yuzu-chan, you're not going to eat over here?"  
  
"I... I c-can't..."  
  
Despite the fact that he keeps trying to remind himself to exercise the patience that he already knows he doesn't have, Kageyama struggles not to say something to her. How can she function in every day life if she keeps everyone at arms length? This isn't even arms length at this point—it's much farther!  
  
The other two in his company seem painfully oblivious to his mounting frustration. If anything, Hinata seems to share some understanding with Yuzuha. He even nods sympathetically in response to her refusal.  
  
"Then... can I at least see your lunch box?"  
  
"S-sure, if you want to come over here."  
  
There is the occasional stutter, but it's obvious that she feels the most comfortable with Hinata. How? Why? No matter how Kageyama tries to rationalize it, he simply can't. It's unfathomable. Most people who encounter Hinata seem to share his sentiment that the boy is incredibly loud and obnoxious. That should be frightening, right? Shouldn't she be frightened of that? But instead she's smiling nervously up at him as he oohs and aahs over the food in her lunch box. Even Kageyama, who is completely uninterested, can't help but feel a twinge in his chest. Maybe it's his competitive nature, because he feels like he's losing to Hinata of all people.  
  
"I want to see," he says finally, standing up.  
  
His declaration seems to startle Yuzuha who suddenly slams the lid on the bento box. Her cheeks flush bright red as she shakes her head. "N-no...! Y-you can't see it..."  
  
"Isn't it because she likes you?" Sugawara later suggests at practice when he catches Kageyama mumbling to himself in complaint. It's not his intention to seek advice from his senpai this time. It just so happens that the older boy overhears him as they're warming up for practice.  
  
"She's terrified of me. She won't even look me in the eyes."  
  
The only response is a nervous chuckle on behalf of the other setter. "Well... you can be a bit intimidating sometimes," he admits with a shrug. "If you're patient with her, she'll probably warm up to you in time."  
  
"She sure is getting chummy with Hinata."  
  
"Isn't that fine? If the two of them got together then that would solve the problem of her following you everywhere. It was a bother to you in the first place, wasn't it?" Although there doesn't seem to be any ulterior motive, the way Sugawara words it is as though he's trying to drive a point home to Kageyama.  
  
There is something about that situation that simply does not sit right with Kageyama. He's not entirely sure what it is, but thinking about Hinata and Yuzuha getting closer just irritates him. Perhaps it's because he feels like he's having something taken away from him. That should be fine considering her attention wasn't something he was pining after to begin with. She was the one who one-sidedly declared that she liked him.  
  
He sighs, completely exasperated.

* * *

  
"K-K-K... K... Ka..." Saying his name turns out to be a lot more difficult than she thought it would be. But if she doesn't blurt it out soon, he will continue walking to the cafeteria without looking back. Yuzuha snaps her eyes shut and finally lets the name tumble right out of her mouth, perhaps a bit louder than intended. "Kageyama-kun!"  
  
That tall head of black hair stops suddenly, and he peers back at her with furrowed brows. It makes him look like he's glaring at her again. She's not sure why he always has to wear such a terrifying expression when he's just walking around normally.  
  
Nonetheless, she has resolved herself to ask him today. It has to be today for sure. She thrusts her lunch box out in front of her. "P-p-please... rooftop... lunch..." Not quite as coherent as she might like, but she hopes that the message has gotten through to him.  
  
"You want to eat on the rooftop? Together?"  
  
Her head jerks.  
  
"Hinata can't go. He was called to the teacher's office. So it would be just the two of us."  
  
The fact that he brings up the redhead seems to catch her by surprise, but she passes it off as courtesy that he's giving her this advisory. Yuzuha dismisses it—she likes Hinata well enough and his presence does act as a buffer between her and Kageyama, but she's been working up her courage for this for some time. "Th-that... is fine," she mumbles finally, unable to look him in the eye.  
  
Although he has his doubts, Kageyama relents. Being alone with her will probably be slightly less frustrating since Hinata isn't there. It does make him feel a little assured that she seems so intent on asking him today, but it is entirely unexpected. He feels a little apprehensive as he follows behind her as they make their way up the stairs to the rooftop.  
  
Once there, she quickly distances herself from where he elects to take his seat. But at least the distance this time is almost half of what it was the last time they ate together. Perhaps as a result of that, she seems more nervous than usual. Her hands are trembling and she keeps looking over at him like a startled deer.  
  
"U-um... do..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She tenses up the moment he says that, and he regrets immediately not just waiting for her to finish her question. But the way she frets about it is about as bad as Hinata at their first practice game. It makes Kageyama want to slap some sense into her. Yet if he so much as scooted closer, he knows she would flee to the hills in fear.  
  
"D-do... y-you want to see... m-my lunch... b-box?"  
  
Is it really necessary to stutter that much for a simple question? He stares over at her for several moments. If he's being honest, he doesn't really care about her lunch box. If he says as much, he expects that her avoidance of him will increase tenfold. "Sure..."  
  
The excitement that registers on her face takes him by surprise. Her lips are peeled back in a wide smile as she scrambles to get up. Then it's one hesitant, cautious step after another until she's right in front of him. Her face is burning a brilliant shade of red as she lifts the lid off of her lunch box and holds it out toward him.  
  
There's nothing particularly amazing about it. He has seen a girl's lunch box before, mostly by chance as he passed by some of his classmates' desks during lunch. But it's clearly intended to be cute. There are faces drawn on the onigiri, and the weiners are cut into an octopus shape.  
  
It occurs to him that this might be the appropriate time to pay her a compliment. What had Hinata said the other day to her that had her smiling at him? "It looks good." No that was definitely not what that idiot had said—he had exuberantly declared that it was so delicious and then he asked shamelessly if he could have a bite.  
  
"Y-you think so?" Tears begin to well up as she lifts her hand and nervously smooths her bangs down over her eyes as though to cover them. "S-sorry... I don't mean to c-cry..."  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because... Kageyama-kun said something nice to me!" She struggles to smile through her tears as she sniffles.  
  
This shouldn't be such a revolutionary thing that she gets so emotional about it. He can't help but be puzzled at her overreaction. Does it mean that much for him to say something so simple and bland? Doesn't she worry that he's being insincere and just paying her lips ervice? But then again, Yuzuha has followed him around enough by now to know that he's so blunt that he would find it impossible to lie to someone for the sake of their feelings.  
  
"Y-you think it's weird... th-that I'm crying... don't you..."  
  
"Un." He gives a nod, because although he knows that it may send her flailing away from him again, it's not within his nature to be dishonest when asked directly.  
  
Those deep green irises scan the area and slowly Yuzuha turns away. But then she sinks down to the ground. "I-it's easier to talk this way," she explains hastily, her back facing him. "U-um... Kageyama-kun... would you mind listening to a story?"  
  
"A story?" he echoes back.  
  
Taking his question as incentive to continue, she starts. "Originally... I went to a middle school in Tokyo. M-my... parents had to move here because... of me..." Her voice trails off, and for a moment as she bends her head. He wonders if she's not wiping away some tears. There's a tremor in her voice each time she speaks, as though she's struggling with each word.  
  
It seems like she is waiting for him to respond before she continues. "Why because of you?"  
  
"I was... bullied a lot in middle school." She grows quieter as she says this, as though she is ashamed to admit it. "Even... e-even if you ask me why... I couldn't say... I don't get it myself. What did I do wrong...? Why did I deserve to be treated like that...? B-but I know I must've done something..."  
  
Certainly she strikes him as an eccentric with the way she snapped a picture of him out of nowhere, darted off, and then proceeded to stalk him afterward. Just the same, Kageyama can't bring himself to agree with her. "There's no good reason," he says, feeling a bit indignant on her behalf. Yet even as he says that, he thinks of how his teammates treated him—and he can't help but wonder if she didn't also do something to motivate her classmates to shun her, as he did.  
  
"S-sorry... I rambled a lot. Kageyama-kun must be bored..." She peers back over her shoulder, smiling apologetically at him. Those bangs of hers are almost hanging down in her eyes again, hiding away some of the swelling from all of her crying.  
  
"Is that why you're scared of me?" Although it doesn't explain why she's not as afraid of Hinata.  
  
Those thin, pale lips of hers falter slightly. Her eyes widen for a moment before she finally shakes her head. "P-partly, b-but... I... I get really nervous b-because... I... l-like... y-you..." She quickly turns away once she's said that, her hand immediately flying to her bangs to smooth them over her eyes again as though it will hide her embarrassment.  
  
Considering that Kageyama has had to struggle with his own insecurities as a result of what he went through, he feels as though he can sympathize with her on some level. Although he still can't say that he understands her. There is something decidedly different between sympathizing and understanding a person.  
  
"Why do you like me?" It occurs to him that he has never actually asked her this question, but it seems pertinent given that she has never given a reason. Nor have they had enough interaction to warrant such a confession.  
  
Her shoulders roll forward and she's quiet for a moment. "Because... Kageyama-kun is actually... a really caring person."  
  
Kageyama quickly comes to the conclusion that she is delusional. If he asked Hinata to describe him, caring is the last word that he can imagine the shorter boy using. Even if he asked all of his teammates, that is not a word they would use for him. Obsessive, perfectionist, short-tempered... Now that he thinks about it, they would probably rattle off a list of insults.  
  
The sound of a giggle interrupts his thoughts, and he realizes belatedly that Yuzuha is actually looking back at him again. For once, she looks almost serene rather than perpetually terrified. The sun is hitting her just right, and the silver hair of hers almost seems to be glittering in the light.  
  
"You let me go after I took that picture. You didn't tell me to go away even when I was following after you every day..." You still do that, he thinks silently to himself. "And you listened to me just now. That's why... I think you're really caring, Kageyama-kun."  
  
The most extraordinary part is not how cute she can be when she's not fidgeting, hiding, and fumbling, but the fact that she is actually addressing him without stumbling over her words constantly. There wasn't a single stutter in those sentences. If he didn't know better, he would think he was talking to a completely different person.  
  
But just as quickly she reverts to her usual self, stuttering in apology. "S-sorry! The lunch hour... i-it's almost o-over and y-you haven't even..." Her eyes land on the untouched sandwich in his hand, and her expression contorts visibly. It looks like she's about to cry again.  
  
"Don't cry," he snaps at her without thinking.  
  
She jolts backward, traumatized at the fact that he raised his voice at her. Then, despite his command, the liquid wells up and starts pouring down her face. "I... I... s-sorry!" She abruptly stands and scrambles for the door, sobbing loudly the whole way.  
  
"It... is kind of scary when you yell," Asahi admits during practice later when Kageyama approaches him about it.  
  
His tendency to snap when he loses his patience is a clear flaw. He will have to observe himself more in the future. It could be disruptive to their teamwork. He sighs as he reflects on it. The worst part is that they were finally making progress with Yuzuha able to talk somewhat normally to him, and by yelling at her, he completely ruined everything.  
  
"Oi, Hinata." That is the last person he wants to approach with questions. It's like he is admitting directly that he has been defeated.  
  
"D-did I do something wrong?" Hinata looks devastated, his entire body turned rigid as he points a finger toward his face.  
  
"Why are you stuttering?"  
  
"You're glaring at me!"  
  
He blinks slowly. Glaring? Since when has he been glaring? "My face is always like this," he complains back, irritable.  
  
"It's worse today than usual..."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
Kageyama simply doesn't have the patience to entertain such drivel. So he decides to get straight to the point. "Did..." But he really is reluctant to ask. He has to struggle with himself to work out the words. "...did you talk to Sakurai today?"  
  
The subject seems to instantly brighten Hinata's mood, and he gives a jerky nod. "Yeah!"  
  
Considering how well the two seem to get along, Kageyama can't help but wonder. This isn't a question he should ask. This is definitely not something he should even be curious about. "Do you like her?"  
  
"Mm! She's fun to talk to!"  
  
Clearly this blockhead doesn't understand the meaning of the like that Kageyama was referring to. Exasperated, he wrestles with his inner instinct that rules that he should just snap at Hinata again because having to clarify really pisses him off. "That's not what I was asking."  
  
Clueless as to what he means by that, Hinata just tilts his head. He's drawing clear question marks above his head.  
  
"Do you like her?" he asks again, putting extra emphasis on the word to try to get his meaning across.  
  
Hinata's face strains as he contemplates the question. Kageyama isn't sure if it's because he doesn't understand what is being asked, or if it's because he genuinely isn't sure about his own feelings. But eventually he breaks out into that stupid grin of his. "Yuzu-chan is a good friend. We can understand each other."  
  
"Understand each other... how exactly?"  
  
He averts his eyes at that. Telling Kageyama that the two of them share a mutual fear for the taller man is probably not a wise idea. Pleading the fifth is probably the appropriate action to take in this scenario, so he just purses his lips.  
  
The situation has not improved itself in the slightest by the next day when the lunch period rolls around again. If anything, it seems to have gotten considerably worse. There is a notable missing presence when he starts off toward the cafeteria. No matter how many times he peers over his shoulder, Kageyama doesn't catch Yuzuha peeping around any corners. As though he's paranoid that he has just missed her every time, he backtracks several times to check connected hallways for any signs of her.  
  
It's not until he arrives at his usual lunch table with Hinata in tow that he decides that she has elected to avoid him completely. This should be a relief. He should be glad that she isn't stalking him anymore. Instead, he stares down at his sandwich without any inclination of taking a single bite. He feels sick—and he has a sneaking suspicion that it's guilt for having snapped at her yesterday.  
  
"Are you worried about Yuzu-chan?" Hinata guesses as he chomps down into his sandwich, smacking noisily before he swallows.  
  
The sound is enough to prompt Kageyama to slam his fist down against the surface of the table in warning. It's the only reminder Hinata needs to remember that he has to mind his table manners when he's in Kageyama's presence. "I didn't say I was worried."  
  
"Well, even though you're not concerned... she's out with a cold today apparently."  
  
"A cold?" He relaxes in his seat as he hears that. So she isn't avoiding him. It seems silly now that he is so conscious of her presence that he actually felt uncomfortable when she wasn't following him around earlier. "So that's it..."  
  
"I guess she's not close with her classmates."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Because, they asked me to take her the notes for today. None of them wanted to do it." Hinata sulks, as though he's the one whose feelings have been hurt. It makes Kageyama wonder if Yuzuha told Hinata bout being bullied in middle school. "Kageyama, do you want to take them to her?"  
  
"Ha?!"  
  
"It would make her happy!"  
  
He is pretty sure it would do the opposite of make her happy. Try scare the shit outta her. But he does owe her an apology for snapping at her the other day. That doesn't entail delivering something to her house after practice, however. But whether he wants to or not, his teammate seems intent on roping him into it.  
  


* * *

  
"Are you one of Yuzuha's classmates?" The woman who answers the door when he buzzes is middle-aged. The wrinkles show on her face, though he wonders if those aren't there more from stress than age.  
  
"Not exactly," he mumbles, unsure of how to explain their "relationship."  
  
"Wait a minute, are you... Kageyama?" she gasps.  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
The woman suddenly reaches out and grasps his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She's smiling at him warmly now, obviously trying to tamp down her excitement. "I've heard so much about you from Yuzuha! She's usually such a quiet girl, but her face always lights up when she's talking about you. I'm so glad you came by!"  
  
He wonders if the woman's daughter also included the part about stalking him when she talked about him, but he decides he is better off not asking that question. "I... see..."  
  
"You're her hero."  
  
His eyes widen at that. Hero? Whose hero? What is this lady talking about?  
  
She chokes back a laugh at his reaction. "It sounds kind of corny, doesn't it? But I think she really meant it when she said it. My daughter doesn't have any friends, so thank you for being a friend to her. She really needs you."  
  
Before the conversation can continue any further, the door creaks open wider and Kageyama can see that behind the woman, Yuzuha is standing there. She's still wearing her pajamas, and her hair looks even more untamed than usual. She is staring back at him with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Yuzuha—" Her mother starts to call her before realizing she's already right there. "Isn't this nice? Your classmate came to—"  
  
Yuzuha seizes the back of her mothers shirt, pulling her backward. "M-mom, d-don't say e-embarrassing stuff to K-Kageyama-kun!" Her face rapidly heats up, and Kageyama can even see her red ears poking out of her hair.  
  
"You have to at least invite him in," her mother protests. "He came all this way!"  
  
"You don't have to..." he starts to say.  
  
"S-sorry!" Yuzuha apologizes once she's shooed her mother further down the hallway. She gives a deep bow in front of him. "Sorry... to inconvenience you..."  
  
Her constant apologizing makes him feel even more guilty. Isn't he that one that's supposed to be saying he's sorry for the other day? His lips tighten into a taut line, and finally just as she's lifting her head, he bows his head this time instead. "Sorry," he says loudly. "For the other day during lunch."  
  
"W-why...?"  
  
"I snapped at you."  
  
"I-I... w-was being annoying... s-so it's f-fine."  
  
"No," he insists, "It's... not your fault." Why does she have to be so insecure? It makes it even more difficult than it should be to apologize. He doesn't like apologizing in the first place. Humbling himself in front of other people is a sharp blow to his pride.  
  
But rather than argue with him about whose fault it is, as he might expect, Yuzuha just smiles shyly at him. "D-do... do you... tea..." She struggles with the words, obviously trying to invite him in. The only thing that alerts him as to her intention is the way she fidgets with her hand, swinging it out as though she's motioning for him to enter.  
  
"It's late," he realizes as he regards the sun. It's already dipping into the horizon. Night is beginning to descend.  
  
"O-okay," she says dejectedly, clearly taking that as a refusal.  
  
"For a few minutes... I could come in."  
  
Although he puts it in a way that seems to insinuate that he's being gracious to accept her offer, Yuzuha doesn't seem to mind. She starts happily smoothing her bangs over her eyes as she points down the hallway. "M-my mom... will be making it in the k-kitchen."  
  
He invites himself in as she says that, slipping past her. It feels strange to be in someone else's house, he has to admit. Considering that from the time he was in middle school, he didn't have that many friends himself. Especially with the conflicts in his volleyball club.  
  
"Th... thanks for bringing me... the notes..." She turns her gaze away bashfully, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as though to try to defuse her own nervousness at being in his presence. "U-um... Kageyama-kun?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The way he says it must sound too harsh because she almost jumps out of her skin in fright. "U-uh... u-um... c-can I m-make..." Her voice trails off and it's clear she's struggling with what she wants to say. "C-can I make you a l-lunch box t-tomorrow?!"  
  
He is taken aback by the way she shouts the question at him, and she's clearly flustered afterward as she realizes that she raised her voice. "Tomorrow?" he repeats thoughtfully. "If you want to."  
  
Her face lights up. "I-I want to! I'll d-do my best!"  
  
Kageyama really struggles the most in the face of her excitement. He does not entirely understand how these things that are small and insignificant to him seem to mean the world to her. But the even stranger part is how he feels his cheeks heating up the longer he gazes back at her, watching that sweet smile of hers gradually widen.


End file.
